Coin/OvenBreak
|fourth = Limited time Events |fifth = Champions League Rewards |use1 = Upgrading Cookies, Pets, and Treasures |use2 = Buying Cookie Chest or Pet Egg }} Coin'''s are the main and the most common currency in Cookie Run: OvenBreak. They can be obtained freely and indefinitely from many different methods. Coins allow the player to buy low quality Chests and Pet Eggs, Cookie Upgrades, Pet Upgrades, and Treasure Upgrades. Types of Coins There are several generic types of coins that are frequently seen. '''Silver Coins are worth 1 coin, and are the most commonly seen coin. There are three types of Silver Coins, the normal one, Giant Silver Coins, and Shiny Silver Coins. Shiny Silver Coins can be obtained only when you are using Coin Silver Crown. As the name states, the coin are colored silver and can be obtained while playing at a fairly standard rate. Gold Coins are worth 10 coins, and appears less common. They are golden and slightly bigger than Silver Coins, hence the name. Gold Coins tend to appear in small formations of Gold Coins, or in somewhat hard to reach areas. Giant Gold Coins are worth 100 coins. As the name implies, these coins are Gold Coins, just much bigger and worth 10 times as much. This coin tends to appear in big formations of Giant Gold Coins, or in harder to reach areas. Coin Points Each coin obtained by the Cookie in the game (not from Treasures/bonuses) gives points too. It is relatively low in comparison to normal Jellies, but the value is still there. Earning Coins Coins can be earned in many ways. During runs Coins can been seen floating in the air on most maps of the game. These can be collected either directly via the Cookie, or a Pet can grab them with a Magnet Jelly in effect. They also are available in Bonus Time. At the end of runs, the player's coin bonus is added, then the total adds to the player's final amount of coins. Cookies that give more coins * Cheesecake Cookie, gives Coin Fireworks after collecting a certain number of Invitation Jellies. * Mint Choco Cookie, who spawns small patterns of coins randomly during the run. * Pirate Cookie, whose ship fires out coins. * Squid Ink Cookie, who spawns five Ink-stained Coins before going into their larger ability. Note: While Chili Pepper Cookie spawns what look like coins, these do not add to the total, and she should not be used for this purpose. Pets that give more coins The Pets listed below are only pets that directly give coins. * Fluffy Cheese Cat, whose skill lets it create Cat Coins. * Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si, whose skill lets him create Blast Giant Coins. * Bad Pepper, whose skill lets him create Chili Coins. Treasures that give more coins The following Treasures are listed from most to least useful in terms of how many coins they give. * Coin Fireworks Box, which consistently fires off a large number of Gold Coins. * Bear Coin Bank, which converts Bear Jelly Parties into Bear Coin Parties. * Silver Flower Brooch, which spawns Silver Flower Jellies. * Ice Pearl Coral, which automatically awards a small amount of coins every few seconds. Note: Coin Silver Crown only increases the points value of coins, it does not increase how many are obtained, and should not be used for the purpose of obtaining more coins. Coin Farming Coin Farming is a term many players use to refer to the most effective way to earn coins while playing games. There are several methods of earning coins quickly. The objective of coin farming is to either earn a large amount of coins in a relatively short run or earning the biggest possible amount of coins in a long run, using a combination of a unique set of Cookies, Pets, and Treasures. Black Sugar Pirate Ship, is an exceptionally good way to farm coins; in fact, it was designed with this purpose in mind. Jelly Mission When the player completes the Jelly Missions, one of the possible rewards from the Reward Wheel is Coins. Buying with Crystals When in need, players can purchase more coins with Crystals they own. Players in the main window of the game can tap the Coin bar and a Coin Shop will pop-up offering coins with five different price pack. However, this is highly unrecommended, as there are many better ways to acquire coins. Category:OvenBreak Mechanics Category:Currency